The present invention relates to a portable telephone holder assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable telephone holder assembly which can utilize an electric communication terminal socket as an electric power source.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional portable telephone holder assembly comprises a main electric circuit board 12', a portable telephone seat 11', a plug 13', a microphone 14', a loudspeaker 15', and an antenna 16'. The conventional portable telephone holder assembly is disposed in an interior 2' of a vehicle. A first wire 111' is connected to the portable telephone seat 11' and the main electric circuit board 12'. A second wire 131' is connected to the plug 13' and the main electric circuit board 12'. A third wire 141' is connected to the microphone 14' and the main electric circuit board 12'. A fourth wire 151' is connected to the loudspeaker 15' and the main electric circuit board 12'. A fifth wire 161' is connected to the antenna 16' and the main electric circuit board 12'. A portable telephone 80' is disposed in the portable telephone seat 11'. The wires 111', 131', 141', 151', and 161' may be tangled together. Since the main electric circuit board 12' should utilize the electric power source of the vehicle, the original design of the electric circuit of the vehicle should be modified. Therefore, the conventional portable telephone holder assembly is not very convenient for the user. The portable telephone seat 11' receives a portable telephone 80'.